


What the (Melanie)?!

by IrinyaClockworker



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, welcome to another episode of 'fuck canon i do what i want'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinyaClockworker/pseuds/IrinyaClockworker
Summary: Just Melanie and Georgie (and the Admiral, of course) having a good time. That's all. Happy pride month.(title contributed by my friend void @leitner-ebooks on tumblr)
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	What the (Melanie)?!

"You sure this is fine?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Georgie spins around in her chair, grinning. "Don't tell me _you're_ getting nervous."

"Oh, come off it." Melanie rolls her eyes and sits down backwards in her own chair, folding her arms over the back. "You might get bad rep from this. _Ghost Hunt UK_ didn't exactly end well, you know."

"And?" Georgie makes a point to roll her eyes right back. "Reasons why I should care? Look, my fans aren't going to have an issue with me introducing my girlfriend. If they do, then they have a problem with me. Okay?"

"...Fine." Melanie's actually a little embarrassed by that, though she's distracted from her thoughts by a hard bump against her leg. _Mrrp._

"Huh?" She looks down, and laughs. The Admiral is looking up in a very disgruntled manner, as if to say, _Stop being sweet on each other and pay attention to me._ She scoops him up obediently, depositing him in her lap, and lets him knead at her legs. This was perhaps a mistake, as his claws very clearly need clipping and each movement of his paws sends little pinpricks of sharp pain into her skin. But he's purring very happily, and Georgie seems to think it's the cutest thing, so... It might be worth it.

Georgie has already grabbed her camera, actually, and is snapping pictures. "Hey, stop that," Melanie protests half-heartedly. She probably looks ridiculous--since _What the Ghost_ is a podcast, she doesn't really need to dress up for it, so she basically just threw something on and called it good. (Georgie, on the other hand, always seems to look drop-dead gorgeous, perfectly coordinated clothing that fits just right, excellent makeup, and her _hair_ oh her hair always looks so soft and fluffy and Melanie really wants to play with it every time she looks at it. How the hell does she manage to pull all that off?)

"You're cute."

"I am _not!"_

"You so are. Now sit still, you're going to dislodge the Admiral! And mess up my pictures!" Georgie is smiling so brightly behind her camera, and Melanie... God, Melanie loves seeing her smile like that. So she sits still.

"Can we _please_ just start recording?" she adds, just as one more token protest.

"In a minute."

It's actually more like two or three minutes, before Georgie finally puts her camera away. "All right," she finally says, "you want to get started?"

"Yes, _please."_

"All right." Georgie smiles. "Let's go, then." She clicks on the microphone, and for a moment her eyes narrow and it seems like she's someone else entirely--but then she's right back to the same old Georgie Barker that Melanie sees all the time now.

"Hi there, haunts fans! I'm Georgie Barker, and this is another episode of _What the Ghost,_ your weekly insight into ghouls, ghosts, and ghastly goings-on! This week, we have a special guest--namely, my girlfriend. You may know her from _Ghost Hunt UK._ That's right, Melanie King will be joining us for our latest..."

Melanie rather gets lost in Georgie's voice, at that point. She sounds so _excited,_ so... happy.

She manages to say what she needs to, of course, but it's all a bit of a blur and she'll be damned if she can remember what any of it was about later. That's fine. She doesn't need to.

Georgie finally clicks off the microphone and slumps back in her seat, laughing. "That was great, yeah?"

Melanie just smiles a little. "Yeah. It was great."

Admiral is sleeping on her lap now, and she rests a hand on his side, scratching him gently. "Cute," she mumbles, not really knowing why she felt the need to say it out loud.

"You're adorable together." 

"Stop saying that!" It's _embarrassing._ And anyway, Melanie King is not _adorable._

"I refuse." She wouldn't even need to look at Georgie to know there's a smile on her face--it's obvious just from the sound of her voice. "I'm going to say it lots more times, just to bother you. Because you're adorable."

"God, I hate you," Melanie mutters.

"I think you mean 'Wow, Georgie, you're the best girlfriend ever, I love you so much.'" Well, she doesn't need to sound so _smug_ about it.

"I do _not_ mean that," Melanie retorts with a scowl.

Except she does. She absolutely does.

But Georgie knows, even if she doesn't say it out loud. Somehow, Georgie has always known.

_God, I love you._

Maybe soon she'll say it out loud.


End file.
